


Mixed Laundry

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [11]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked in on your ex yelling at you so you grabbed me and kissed me so they'd go away and I’m kind of freaked out I literally just met you last week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixed Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy !!

Midorima is folding his laundry when he sees an unusually small tshirt that isn't his in with his laundry. He recalls that Takao, his next door neighbor was doing laundry at the same time as him, so it might have gotten mixed up. He sets it aside and continues to fold his laundry. When he is done, he gets up and walks across the hall to Takao's apartment. He knocks gently and hears a yelled 'come in'. Midorima enters, closing the door gently behind him. He hears loud yells from two people from down the hall and cautiously walks down the hall towards Takao's bedroom. 

"Hey, I found your shirt in my laundr-" Midorima gets cut of by someone kissing him, and his eyes widen and he makes panicked sounds into the kiss. Takao lets go of him.

"See, I told you I'm in a relationship!" Takao yells at a man standing in the room.

"Fine, whatever, asshole!" The guy says, rushing out of the room and out the apartment, slamming the door. Takao rolls his eyes, turning to Midorima.

"Sorry, that was my ex. He is an obsessed douchebag. What was it you wanted?" Takao asks casually.

"I- uh I-I came t-to give you t-this shirt that w-was in my laundry." Midorima says, flustered from what just occurred. 

"You're cute."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a prompt, you can leave a comment or leave an ask on my tumblr, lynn-kun or dm me on my insta lynn_kun . All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
